firefandomcom-20200223-history
Stamford Fire and Rescue (Connecticut)
Department Profile The city of Stamford is served by a full-time municipal fire department, known as Stamford Fire Rescue and five volunteer fire departments: *Belltown Fire Company *Long Ridge Fire Company *Springdale Fire Company *Turn of River Fire Department Inc. *New Hope (Glenbrook) Fire Company Inc. At present, full-time Stamford firefighters operate 24/7 from paid and volunteer stations, supplemented by volunteers from the five volunteer companies. As of late 2011, the city is investigating options to combine all fire departments in the city into one, two or three entities. In 2008, the Glenbrook Fire Company full-time firefighters were absorbed into Stamford Fire and Rescue. The Stamford Fire Rescue Department is the fourth largest fire department in the U.S. state of Connecticut and is comprised of the following units: * 9 Fire Stations * 9 Engine Companies * 3 Truck Companies * 1 Rescue Company * 1 Deputy (Tour Commander) 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Station 1' - 629 Main Streethttps://www.stamfordct.gov/fire-departments/pages/stamford-fire-and-rescue Built 1972 :Engine 1 - 2014 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/750/30F) :Truck 1 - 2015 Seagrave Marauder II / Aerialscope (-/-/95' mid-mount platform) :Unit 1 '(Chief of Department) - 2008 Chevrolet Suburban :'Unit 2 '(Assistant Chief) - 2008 Chevrolet Suburban :'Unit 3 '(Assistant Chief) - 2008 Chevrolet Suburban :'Unit 4 '(Deputy Chief) - 2011 Chevrolet Suburban :'Unit 5 '(Spare Deputy Chief Unit) - 2005 Ford Excursion (Ex-Unit 4) :'Unit 9 '(Mobile Command Center) - 2006 GMC / Laboit 37' Mobile Command Center :'Unit 10 '(Utility Unit) - Ford F-150 pickup :'Unit 124 '(Transport Unit) - Ford minibus :'LDH 1 '(Hose Wagon) - 1985 Mack CF / RSI (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 13, Engine 5) (Pump and Tank Removed) :'Rescue Boat 1 - 12' Zodiac rescue boat :Engine 12 (Spare) - 1995 Spartan / General (1500/500/30F) (Ex-Engine 2) 'Station 2' - 215 Washington Boulevard (South End) Built 2002 :Engine 2 - 2004 HME Silver Fox (1500/500/30F) (Ex-Engine 5) :Truck 2 - 2009 Sutphen SPH100 (1500/300/100' mid-mount platform) (Ex-Truck 1) :Haz-Mat. Unit 1 - 2004 Freightliner / Hackney medium-duty rescue :Haz-Mat. Unit 2 - 2005 Freightliner / Pierce Contender towing Decon. Trailer 'Station 3' - 80 Fairfield Avenue (West Side) Built 1980 :Engine 3 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/30F) (Ex-Demo) :Truck 3 - 2001 Sutphen SL104 (-/-/104' mid-mount aerial) :Trench Rescue Trailer - :Stamford EMS Medic 1 - 'Station 4' -364 Shippan Avenue (East Side / Shippan) Built 1955 :Engine 4 - 2006 HME Silver Fox (1500/780/30F) (Ex-Engine 3) :Engine 15 (Spare) - 2007 HME Silver Fox (1500/750/30F) (Ex-Engine 9, Engine 2, Engine 5) :ATV Unit - Polaris Ranger 'Station 5' - 1600 Washington Boulevard (Woodside) Built 1976 :Engine 5 - 2013 KME Severe Service (1500/1000) (Ex-Engine 9) :Rescue 1 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer heavy rescue (Job#31443) :Unit 126 (Special Operations Unit) - Ford pickup :Technical Rescue Trailer - Station 6 - 17 Arthur Place (Glenbrook) :Engine 6 - 2007 HME Silver Fox / RK Aerials (2000/500/30F/75' rear-mount aerial) Station 7 '- 987 Hope Street (Springdale) :'Engine 7 - 2009 HME Ahrens-Fox (1500/750/30F) (Ex-Engine 8) Station 8 '- 28 Vine Road (Turn of River) Built 2008 :'Engine 8 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer PUC (1500/800/30F) (SN#32004) 'Station 9' - 684 Long Ridge Road (Roxbury) Built 2008 :Engine 9 - 2016 KME Severe Service (1500/1000/30F) Marine Division - Star Point Marina (South End) :Marine Unit 236 - 2013 MetalCraft Marine FireStorm 32 (1500/-/-) Mechanical Division / Fire Academy - 148 Magee Avenue (Shippan Point) :Unit 6 '(Deputy Chief of Training) - 2011 Chevrolet Suburban :'Unit 7 '(Safety Officer) - Ford Ranger pickup :'Unit 8 (Safety Officer) - Ford Ranger pickup :Unit 11 (Maintenance Unit) - Ford F-550 pickup :Unit 125 (Transport Unit) - Ford minibus :High-Water Unit - Military 6x6 :Engine 10 '(Training) - 1994 Mack MR / Ranger (1250/500/30F) (Ex-Engine 3) :'Engine 14 (Spare) - 2006 HME Silver Fox (1500/750/30B) (Ex-Engine 9) :Engine 16 (Spare) - 2005 HME Silver Fox (1500/750/30F) (Ex-Engine 6, Engine 1) :Truck 4 (Spare) - 2006 HME Ahrens-Fox / RK Aerials (-/-/109' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 2) :Truck 5 (Spare) - 2008 HME Ahrens-Fox (2000/630/35F/75' rear-mount) (Ex-Engine 5) :Rescue 2 (Spare) - 2005 HME Ahrens-Fox heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 1) :Rescue 3 (Spare) - 2000 Freightliner / Hackney medium-duty rescue (Ex-Rescue 2, Rescue 1) On Order :Engine 1 - 2020 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1500/500/30F) 'Retired Apparatus' :2004 HME Silver Fox pumper (1500/500/30F) (Ex-Engine 15, Engine 1) :2002 HME Silver Fox pumper (1500/500/30F) (Ex-Engine 14, Engine 4) :1999 Sutphen platform (1500/300/75' mid-mount) (Ex-Truck 5, Truck 4, Truck 2) :1996 Sutphen platform (1500/300/100' mid-mount) (Ex-Truck 5, Truck 4, Truck 2, Truck 1) :1994 Mack MR / Ranger pumper (1250/500/50F) (Ex-Engine 11, Engine 2) :1993 Mack MR / Ranger pumper (1250/500/30F) (Ex-Engine 10, Engine 11, Engine 9, Engine 2) :1991 Ford F-350 4x4 / E-One walk-around light rescue (Sold to Fallsburg Fire Department (Kentucky)) :1991 Mack MR / Ranger heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 1, sold to Stamford Police Department) :1989 Mack CF / Ranger pumper (1000/400/50' TeleSqurt) (Ex-Engine 4) :1989 Mack CF / Ranger pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 3) :1989 Mack CF / Ranger pumper (1250/500/50' tele-squirt) (Ex-Engine 1) (Damaged in accident in 1989) :1988 White / American LaFrance pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 10, Squad 1) :1988 Mack CF / Hahn / RSI aerial (-/-/106' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Truck 4, Truck 3) :1986 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/500/50' tele-squirt) (Ex-Engine 9, Engine 4) :1985 Mack CF / RSI pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 1) :1983 Mack R / Middleboro / 1966 Maxim tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100') (Ex-Truck 1) :1983 Sutphen (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 11, Glenbrook Engine 34) :1980 White / American LaFrance Pumper (Ex-Engine 5) :1979 Pemfab / Hamerly pumper (1000/400/50' tele-squirt) (Ex-Engine 5) :1978 Ford L / Hackney / FD Shops haz-mat. unit (Ex-Haz-Mat. 1) :1977 Maxim pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 3) :1975 Maxim pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 2) :1974 Ford / Welch rescue (Ex-Rescue 1) :1974 Simon-Duplex / Pierce / Oshkosh pumper (1000/350/65' tele-squirt) (Ex-Engine 4) :1973 Maxim aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount aerial) (Ex-Truck 3) :1973 Maxim aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount aerial) (Ex-Truck 2) :1972 Maxim (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 1) :1951 Mack A pumper (750/300) (Civil Defense Engine) References 'Station Map' 'External Links' *Stamford Fire Departments *Stamford Fire Rescue *Stamford Professional Fire Fighters Association Category:Fairfield County, Connecticut Category:Connecticut departments operating Hackney apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating HME Ahrens-Fox apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating KME apparatus Category:Departments operating MetalCraft Marine apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Ranger apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Hahn apparatus Category:Former operators of Maxim apparatus